remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kassar
Mario Kassar (Arabic: |ماريو كسار) (born October 10, 1951 in Beirut, Lebanon) is a film producer and industry executive whose projects are frequently in association with Andrew G. Vajna. He was featured on Poetic Justice as a manager in a mail office and a helicopter pilot. Working for Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures, he was executive producer of several movies starting with Victory in 1981. In 1984, together with Vajna, he founded Carolco Pictures where he was executive producer of a large number of movies starting with the Rambo movies, and including many science fiction movies such as Total Recall, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Universal Soldier and Stargate. Filmography * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go (2011) * Appleseed Ex Machina (2011) * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2010) * Pretty Cure Splash Star (2009) * The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross (2009) * Digimon Adventure 02 (2009) * Patlabor (2009) * Heat Guy J (2009) * Hana-Kimi: The Series (2009-) * Tsubasa Chronicle (2009) * Terminator Salvation (2009) * Negative Space (2009) * Dominion Tank Police (2009) * MeruPuri (2009) * Ouran High School Host Club specials (2009-) * Pretty Cure Max Heart (2008) * Appleseed (2008) * Mahoromatic (2008) * CardCaptor Sakura: The Final Card (2008) * Hana-Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom) (2008) * Ultra Maniac (2008) * Chinese Democracy: The Tour (2008) * Ouran High School Host Club (2008) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) * Time Stranger Kyoko (2007) * Pretty Cure (2007) * Vampire Knight (2007) * Iczer-One: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2007) * Negima! (2007-) * La Corda d'Oro (2007) * Absolute Boyfriend (2007) * Thousand Years of Snow (2007) * Pocket Monsters (2007) * Akira: The Miniseries (2007) * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2006) * Digimon Adventure (2006) * Chobits (2006) * CardCaptor Sakura: The Movie (2006) * Princess Tutu (2006) * Basic Instinct 2 (2006) * CardCaptor Sakura: The Series (2005-2008) * Arjuna (2005) * X: The Destiny War (2005) * Amazing Agent Luna (2005) * Battle Doll Angelic Layer (2005) * Gate Keepers (2005) * Tokyo Babylon (2004) * Hikaru no Go (2004) * Tokyo Boys and Girls (2004) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2002) * I Spy (2002) * Nana (2002) * Kaze Hikaru (2002) * Full Moon wo Sagashite (2001) * Untitled Pocket Monsters Prequel (2001) * Baby and Me (2000) * Lolita (1997) * Cutthroat Island (1995) * Showgirls (1995) * Last of the Dogmen (1995) * Stargate (1994) * Heaven & Earth (1993) * Cliffhanger (1993) * Chaplin (1992) * Universal Soldier (1992) * Basic Instinct (1992) * Light Sleeper (1992) * Rambling Rose (1991) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) * The Doors (1991) * L.A. Story (1991) * Jacob's Ladder (1990) * Narrow Margin (1990) * Air America (1990) * Total Recall (1990) * Mountains of the Moon (1990) * Johnny Handsome (1989) * DeepStar Six (1989) * Red Heat (1988) * Rambo III (1988) * Extreme Prejudice (1987) * Angel Heart (1987) * Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) * First Blood (1982) * Superstition (1982) * The Amateur (1981) * Victory (1981) External links * Category:1951 births Category:American film producers Category:Living people Category:Lebanese people Category:Arab Americans Category:Lebanese Americans Category:People from Beirut Category:Lebanese businesspeople